plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 March 2016
07:38 PT u be peashootsh 07:38 tho i'm gonna practice sausagebait 07:38 k 07:38 Darkwater: Prepare to die, SONYA 07:38 brb 07:39 first step: i draw a d*ck on the side of the road 07:53 Professor 07:53 STOP 07:54 ? 07:54 is something wrong? 08:03 Wheres Wmag I need help 08:03 XD 08:03 THOMAS 08:03 I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET YOUR HELP 08:03 HOLD ON 08:10 hi 08:19 Hi, Critic-sama. 08:37 bored 08:42 HYPNO 08:43 I WILL EAT YOU 08:43 BECAUSE VORE 08:43 AND I HATE YOU 08:43 Screw vore~ 08:56 I LOVE VORE 08:56 Why? 08:56 BECAUSE I DO 08:57 Each to their own. 09:13 CF3 , random rp? 09:13 I'm bored 09:19 Omg im stupid, 09:19 basically everyone hates boot-legs, so really they all HATE (blcsd) more in a way... 09:20 (except his creations) 09:20 :3 09:22 List of most hated boot-legs by (probably) every user 09:22 1. (BLCSD) 09:22 2. (4boot) 09:22 3. Boot-leg AKEE 09:22 4. Boot-leg Red Stinger 09:22 5. Boot-leg (planto) 09:22 these are my guesses anyways 09:22 so it may be false 09:22 Alrighty. :3 09:22 (and Hypno hates me altogether, even if I didn't have characters he hates me) 09:23 Don't put words into my mouth. 09:26 I want to rp, mostly with cf3 09:26 cf3 ping 09:27 Ok. 09:30 where is cf3 ? I want to rp with him instead of doing nothing 09:30 IDK. 09:42 oh no not the hypno 09:43 he calls me critic-san or whatever 09:43 Critic-sama. 09:43 ...Oh. 09:43 I AM THE KING OF THE HILLS STILL 09:44 Ok. 09:44 AND I NOW PRAY TO VORE EVERY DAY 09:44 Damn. 09:44 W-C 09:44 VOOOREEE IS MY LLLOOOOORDDD~ 09:49 JOIN ME! 09:49 hypno 09:50 No. 09:50 i'm sorry for rejecting you 09:50 i never knew rx2 was like this ;-; 09:50 Nah, you're not. 09:51 shut up, we're meant to try and make the viewers think i've ever felt sympathy 09:51 now we need to do try 2 09:51 i'm sorry for rejecting you 09:51 i never knew rx2 was like this ;-; 09:51 But aren't you apathy incarnate..? 09:52 no 09:52 Oh. 09:52 i've felt so much sadness in my life 09:52 i just never show it ;-; 09:52 but rx2 force me to ;-; 09:52 *forced 09:52 Rx2 pretty much never talks to me~ 09:53 with his burp/fart fetish a-and worst of all, he made having a rp with him inconvenient because sometimes he never replies 09:53 you are much better hypno please accept me ;-; 09:53 * Hypno1337 pets W-C. 09:54 * Wikia-Critic magically becomes a dog 09:54 He can be... Difficult. 09:55 who are you calling difficult bark 09:55 Rx2. 09:55 ohk 09:56 i forgot your steam name ;-; 09:56 devon 09:56 GJ. 09:56 what are you gonna do 09:56 ? 09:56 make counter-productive statements? 09:56 jokes which are more like insults? 09:56 idk 09:56 i should troll the wiki 09:56 :| 09:56 kk 09:56 naah i won't 10:00 d00d 10:00 you did it once 10:00 now do it again 10:02 hypno 10:02 what's your steam name? 10:03 A Random Pangolin. 10:03 okay 10:03 they're 10:03 coming 10:03 gotta 10:03 hide 2016 03 19